The electronic and electromagnetic latching relays are well-known and fine wide applications in the field of controlling electrical signals. These electronic and electromagnetic latching relays find limited use in the field of controlling the flow of fluids. More particularly, the flow of fluid is typically controlled by a pressure signal applied to a fluid control valve that responds thereto by either being activated or deactivated. It is desired that a switch be provided for that is used in conjunction with the control of the pressure signal so as to control the flow of fluid and which switch provides a latching function that locks into whatever mode is energized for on or off condition of the related fluid control switch.